Our First Time
by Xenia van Hausen
Summary: It was a shock the first time they had sex, but a pleasant one Shizuo enjoyed. Who knew Izaya was a screamer? A fill for the DRRR! Kink Meme.


**February 5, 2012**

_Prompt: _It was a shock the first time they had sex, but a pleasant one Shizuo enjoyed. Who knew Izaya was a screamer?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! or anything related to the series.**

* * *

><p><strong>Our First Time<strong>

.

He never thought they would ever be intimate. Hell, he never even _considered _the possibility of them walking down the street without trying to take the other's life.

So when they had somehow started to become friends, to more than friends, to…

Shizuo never realized just when they'd grown so close that his heart would beat erratically whenever the conniving little raven would slip his arm teasingly near him to reach for something on the other side. Shizuo would feel his breath hitch, and he always saw the slight curve of the raven's thin lips into a smirk.

Shizuo never understood just when he'd begun to have the impulses to grab those thin, pale arms and push the man down to crash their lips together.

He never did act on it, though.

Until that one night, that one beautiful, surreal, fantastic night when Shizuo and Izaya were finishing their dinner at Russia Sushi, and Izaya had leaned over to suggest in a low, manipulative voice, "Shizu-chan, want to have dessert at my place?" He glanced up at Shizuo with a smirk, his head tilted at an angle to enhance his point.

Shizuo felt blood rush south, his body tensing as his brain almost short-circuited at the implied meaning of that simple question. He stared back at Izaya, giving no response, just his usual stoic expression.

Izaya's smirk stayed on his androgynous complexion as he leaned back in his seat and hummed, "I'll take that as a yes!~"

Shizuo didn't know what he had expected when he felt himself blindly follow Izaya back to his flat, where he had visited quite a few times already, but this night, this time, Shizuo's mind just refused to work correctly when all it did was play scenes of Izaya in utterly obscene situations and—Shizuo had to force his mind blank.

The lights flipped on; they had arrived at the flat.

"Take a seat, Shizu-chan!"

And so Shizuo did, on the sleek, black couch in the middle of the capricious abode.

Izaya disappeared into one of the rooms, shuffling around and was that the sound of the fridge?

Without Shizuo noticing, Izaya had bounded back to where the blonde was with a pint of ice cream in one hand, a spoon in the other.

"Ice cream! Do you like strawberry? You know, I'm not too fond of sweets, but I thought I'd try some again since you seem to like them a lot, and hey, who knows!" Izaya rambled on in his usual style as he set the spoon down on the coffee table and fumbled with the top of the container.

Shizuo could have punched himself in the stomach. What the hell was he expecting? His expression remained blank.

"Shizuo?" Izaya paused, the pint of ice cream jammed into his stomach, one arm wrapped around it and the other trying to pry the frozen container open.

Shizuo met his eyes briefly, before his mocha gaze slid down to where those hands were.

"Ah! So you do want some! Tch—tch—ah!" Izaya exclaimed jubilantly, finally opening the ice cream container.

He swung it to the side, holding it out of Shizuo's reach even though the blonde made no move to grab it.

"I get first bite, though!" And with that, he plopped down right beside Shizuo, dangerously close, and bent forward for the spoon.

Things after that, Shizuo only remembered in blurred fragments, as if he was living a dream and everything made sense, yet still had parts missing.

He remembered seeing Izaya's tongue darting out and swirling around the creamy dessert, his face contorting into a variety of expressions, not sure of what to think of the taste. Finally, he turned his face towards Shizuo, a full pout on his lips, smudges of pink here and there.

"How do you like this, Shizu-chan?" Izaya grimaced, tasting the too-sweet strawberry flavor in his mouth as he talked.

"I don't know…" Shizuo felt himself mumble.

"What?" Izaya ducked his head in confusion, and all Shizuo registered was the pink smear along the side of those lips.

His arm reached out to cup that face, moving completely on its own accord.

He leaned in, aiming straight for those sticky, sweet lips, and he barely noticed the satisfied hum from the raven and the all-too-willing parting of that mouth.

He slipped his tongue inside, relishing in the warm cavern and the tinge of coldness along with the sweet strawberry taste.

Shizuo felt as if he was drunk, living the world through a sheen of dazedness, but he hadn't a drop of alcohol in him.

Soon, the pint of ice cream was gone, no longer obtruding the two of them; it had either rolled off or Izaya had the sense to set it on the floor or on the coffee table. Shizuo couldn't care less.

He pushed Izaya to lay on the couch, hovering over the small, lithe man, their clothes half-gone. Izaya's cheeks were flushed a soft red, every part of him taunting Shizuo as his lips were parted slightly, breathing in irregular gasps of air while his chest heaved up and down, beautiful and perfect.

Shizuo licked along the raven's jawline, trailed down his neck, brushed over his collarbone in feathery-light kisses.

When Izaya's breath hitched and his hands found their way around Shizuo's neck, the blonde knew he had found a sensitive spot.

"You're beautiful…" Shizuo heard himself murmur.

Izaya let out a moan as Shizuo continued his needy ministrations, his hands roaming all over the pale body.

"Shizu-chan," Izaya gasped.

Their clothes were all removed in the midst of their sloppy kisses, and Izaya's arms had wrapped around Shizuo, holding on, refusing to let any more heat escape than necessary.

As Shizuo sat up, Izaya followed him, straddling his hips and sitting in his lap. He pressed their chests flush together, the warmth of skin to skin sending shivers down their backs.

Before his mind could catch up to reality, Izaya was already urging Shizuo to slide his fingers inside, grinding their hardened lengths together, gasping and moaning with each sense of friction.

With one finger inside, Izaya moaned loudly and threw his head back, eyes clenched. Shizuo couldn't stop staring and relishing the beauty of this man.

With two fingers, Izaya clung onto Shizuo, fingers digging into his back, and moaned and panted into Shizuo's shoulder. He was growing weak, barely able to move against Shizuo's fingers.

With three fingers, and Izaya was a screaming mess, his fingers gripping even tighter, and he begged Shizuo to continue, to please, "Keep going—ahhnngh! Shizu-chan!"

Their members rubbed against each other, and Shizuo wondered if he could hold on any longer. The thought of being inside Izaya, though, of being completely engulfed in hot, burning tightness almost made him go over the edge.

"Shizuo," Izaya gasped onto Shizuo's coarse skin, "please, in me…hah…"

Shizuo hesitated for a split second, clarity and reason returning to his brain before they were locked out again by lust and desire. He removed his fingers, eliciting a rueful groan from Izaya, before he grabbed those hips and positioned the man above his cock, already slick with precum.

"Yes, yes, Shizu-chan, hurry—uaannngh!" The tip of his cock protruded in Izaya's entrance, forcing it open and pushing itself in.

Shizuo briefly wondered if he could fit in the small man before he was urged on again, and each inch of the way, as he sheathed himself inside the raven, he heard screams and moans and gasps of pleasure; he felt them vibrate along his fingers.

"Shizu-chan!"

No word could describe how utterly _complete_ Shizuo felt at that moment, with himself fully inside Izaya, making the man scream that loudly, knowing it was only because of him.

"Move, _move_, Shizu-chan!"

And so Shizuo grabbed hold of those tantalizing hips again and pulled Izaya up, slowly, teasingly, _sensually_, before slamming him back down, rough, hard, and fast, his cock mercilessly attacking that sweetspot of Izaya's.

"AH!" Izaya screamed again, his fingers digging into Shizuo's shoulder, clamping down on Shizuo's cock.

He'd found it, that one spot to make Izaya scream louder than he already was.

Shizuo repeated what he just did, pulling Izaya up painfully slow, and then slamming his ass back down on Shizuo's cock.

God, did that feel good.

He couldn't stand the slowness of it, though, and quickened the pace, drowning himself in Izaya's screams of pleasure and pleas for him to continue, to keep on abusing his ass.

"Shizu-chan—ahngh!—feels—nnngh—so—good—ugnngh!"

Shizuo thrusted into him, a little sloppier each time, taking a few more tries than before to hit Izaya's prostate.

He bent forward, bringing them back down against the couch, laying Izaya's back on it as he hovered above him, his cock still sheathed inside the scorching heat.

He didn't mind the screams and moans of lust, of complete desire, but he loved them more when they could only escape into his own mouth, vibrating along his tongue.

Shizuo closed the distance between their lips, and thrust once into Izaya, relishing in the feel of Izaya's moan against his mouth, along his tongue, and swallowed it down his throat.

He stopped his thrusts and snaked one arm in between them, and began palming Izaya's cock. Another moan escaped into his mouth as he kissed the raven sloppily, too lost in lust to care.

Izaya moaned Shizuo's name into the kiss, and as they pulled away for their forgotten need of air, Izaya almost immediately jumped back on Shizuo's mouth to continue that kiss.

"Please—nngh!—Shizuo…" Izaya gasped, "I'm so close—ahh!"

Shizuo palmed him quickly, firmly, bringing him along the edge.

Just when Izaya began to tense, Shizuo stopped and took his hand away.

He felt a sense of guilty satisfaction when Izaya whimpered and looked up at him half-pleadingly, half-accusingly.

"Touch yourself," Shizuo whispered huskily, breathlessly, and Izaya obeyed, bringing a shaky hand to his cock and moaned.

Shizuo, still wonderfully sheathed inside Izaya, resumed his thrusting slowly, picking up his pace.

"I want to come together," he whispered again, and he didn't know if Izaya heard when the latter rested his chin on Shizuo's shoulder.

The last part of their passionate night was neither slow and sensual, nor was it rough and heated.

Shizuo thrust into Izaya, looking for his sweetspot each time, as Izaya writhed and moaned in his arms, touching his own cock as Shizuo had told him to.

"Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan…"

"Yeah…" Shizuo replied, slamming into Izaya one last time, hard and precise, bringing him over the edge as white, pearly substance dirtied both their chests.

The feeling of Izaya clamping down on him so tightly pushed Shizuo over his limit, as well, and he came inside Izaya, his load of cum sliding out along with his cock.

"You're so damn beautiful," Shizuo murmured, caressing the raven's flushed and panting face.

"Shizu-chan…"

"Beautiful, Izaya," Shizuo repeated, leaning down for another kiss.

Shizuo never expected them to be friends, much less more than friends. He never knew there was even the option of them being _together_.

That was life, though, throwing curveballs at those who were least suspecting.

Sometimes they were horrible, sometimes they were blessings.

Shizuo knew what life had given him that night was most definitely something more than just a gift.

It was the beginning of something so much more, he never could explain it, because it was all so surreal, so fabulous, so unbelievable he feared that once he tried to put it into words, it'd all fall apart and reveal itself to be what he'd always suspected it to be—a dream. All, a dream.

So he satisfied himself with gazing into crimson eyes, brushing his lips against that smooth, thin pair, intertwining his coarse hands with soft, pale ones.

He only ever whispered 'I love you' because if he admitted it any louder, he might break the spell.

The only thing he did with force, with unrelenting perseverance, was wrapping his arms around the lithe body of Izaya's, embracing him and capturing him so that he could never run away.

If he had to be careful with everything else, he just as well was not going to let him escape that easily.

If it was all a dream, that would be fine as long as he never woke up, never let him go.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_Thank you for reading!_


End file.
